


Hunger Beneath the Surface

by HiddenSloths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Gender My Unit | Byleth, Anal Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Kissing, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSloths/pseuds/HiddenSloths
Summary: Felix and Byleth spar as usual, but things are finally brought to the surface when things get heated
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	Hunger Beneath the Surface

Felix finds himself flat on his back on the hard floor. His eyes are met with the tip of Byleth’s training sword. He sighs, pushing it out of his way and standing once more. Getting into his stance, he waits for Byleth to strike first, counter-striking. He is met with resistance, and after their swords clash a few more times, ends up back on the floor.

He yells angrily, wildly getting back to his feet, taking his stance once more. And again, Byleth knocks him down cleanly. When Felix rises, he instantly lunges for Byleth, who gracefully and nimbly dodges, simultaneously grabbing his arm and throwing him down to the floor. Before Felix gets a moment to react, Byleth has sat on his chest, leaning down and holding the sword against his throat. Felix gulps, his adam's apple pressing against the sword.

He could never figure out what made Byleth such an excellent combatant. Every time they spar, Felix loses. No matter what he did, no matter how long he trained with the dummies, he always ended up in this position. Though, not this one in particular. This was a first for him.

And strangely, through his bitterness and anger he felt… desire?

The professor was quite attractive, there was no denying that, but he felt it vulgar to have such desires towards Byleth, even if Byleth were no longer a professor. Soon, the sword’s hold on his throat was lifted, and the tip now facing his lips.

“Open.” One word uttered sent shivers down Felix’s spine. Looking into Byleth’s eyes, Felix could tell there was a hunger lying beneath the surface. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same.

So, he complied, his lips parting and the sword swiftly entering. He began to suck on it with silent defiance, albeit eagerly. As this went on, his pants began to tighten, a bulge beginning to form.

The sword soon slipped out of his mouth, and he merely starred at Byleth. Byleth stood up, hovering over him.

“You want it, don’t you?” Felix watches as Byleth rhythmically slaps the sword over and over across the palm of the hand. The tip is slick and shiny with saliva, and it glistens under the warm light in the training hall.

Felix begins to reach his hands towards Byleth, but is met with a smack from the sword. His hands recoil, and he rubs them to soothe the sting.

“I asked you a question.”

“I… this… someone could walk in and-”

The sword smacks against his hand again, the sharp sting returning.

“You’re not answering the question.”

Disgust bubbles within the pit of his gut. Byleth dare make a fool out of him, try to get him to submit to his perverse ways? Though he thought this, the bulge in his pants only grew more, and he felt a dark hunger rise within him.

“Yes… Yes.” At first he responds unsure, but he answers again, more clearly and more confident. He reaches for Byleth’s waist, but is once again met with the sting of the sword. His hands retreat, and he sits there, no longer attempting to make the first move.

“Good. Be a good boy and undress for me.” He wanted to hiss at the very words, wanted to sneer and take control. He thought this as he dutifully removed his clothing, setting them aside shamelessly.

Byleth’s foot presses onto his chest, pushing him down. His erection is semi-up in the air, and he grimaces when his skin is met with the cool floor. Using the handle of the sword, Byleth pushes Felix’s legs apart, and then encourages his knees to rise into the air. Byleth gets down onto the floor, a hand grabbing his thigh and pulling him closer. Felix slides towards Byleth, and soon, the same hand is under his ass, lifting it off the ground. He can only watch as Byleth positions the tip of the sword outside his asshole, and painstakingly slowly pushes it in.

He gasps, and hisses, tilting his head to the side. His hands pressed hard against the floor, wishing he could grasp something, anything, while the pain worked through him. He notices that the tip is barely in and not moving an inch. He pants softly, trying to relax his muscles. The moment he does, does he feel the tip slide further in. And it repeats like this: every time he tenses up, the sword freezes until he relaxes again.

But soon, the sword was quite a ways in, and it began to slide back out. Felix groaned softly, arching his back. Byleth shifted Felix, ass now resting in the lap as the sword plunged in and out. Felix moves a hand towards his erection, desperate to touch himself like the shameful creature he was, but was beaten to it by Byleth’s hand. The hand pumps his cock quickly, and Felix moans, arching his back. He thrusts his hips, his erection throbbing in the hand of his former professor.

Though as swiftly as it began did it soon stop. Byleth stood up, leaving the sword in Felix’s ass, disrobing. Byleth sat on Felix’s chest once more, this time, facing his erection. Byleth leans forward, genitals exposed to Felix’s face. Felix stares in wonder for a moment but is soon brought back to reality when his cock is enveloped in Byleth’s mouth and tongue. He groans, gripping the former professor’s thighs, lapping and sucking hungrily away at Byleth in return. The sword begins to move again, and Felix’s sighs with pleasure, continuing to please Byleth the way Byleth has been pleasing him.

His hands wander along Byleth’s body, finding their way to the nipples, playing with them roughly. This produces a moan from Byleth and the two continue to prod one another until Byleth is once again removed from Felix.

Felix pants, knowing he is close to finishing but wishing it could last forever. He had always pined after the professor, had always wanted to become more than just student and teacher. And now, after all these years, it finally came true.

He wasn’t in his thoughts for long when Byleth’s lips came crashing into his, and his cock soon inside Byleth. He moaned hungrily into Byleth’s lips, kissing back with such a passionate fury, as though releasing all his pent up rage from before. His hips began to thrust erratically as Byleth rode him hard and deep. The sword plunging again, in and out, hitting his spot over and over, driving Felix to the edge of release. The two moaning and panting together, the sounds of their bodies slapping together, until finally they both come, Felix filling Byleth to the brim with his seed.

Panting, Byleth slips him out and retrieves two towels, tossing one to Felix. Felix, heart racing, cleans himself off and dresses.

“I’ll see you again, same time tomorrow.” Byleth states as the towel is dropped and the clothes are once again back on. Byleth grips Felix’s collar, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pull away, Felix nods.

“Same time tomorrow.”


End file.
